bestofsesamefandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 3110
Sesame Street: 3110 Plot: Baby Bear Visits Birdland Air Date: April 2, 1993 Season: Season 24 (1992-1993) Sponsors: R, S, 20 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bear enters Birdland, where he hears Hoots playing the saxophone. He asks Hoots to teach him to play an instrument, and Hoots explains that it takes a love of music, an instrument of choice, and a lot of practice to become a good musician. Baby Bear immediately starts playing the piano tunelessly, insisting he doesn't need to practice. He imagines opening up his own jazz club, Bearland, and playing the piano there every night - yet, even in his imagination, he drives his customers away with his tuneless playing, so he decides that the piano is not for him. He goes off to think about which instrument he wants to play instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A juggling bear helps a little girl learn to juggle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|En Vogue sings "Adventure". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A rock does somersaults for its peers, but gets little applause. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Leaves form R and r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon hosts "What Happens Next", in which the viewer has to guess what kind of humiliation Charlie Chaplin is going to face before Gordon rings the Dinger's ding-dong bell. First the tramp slips on a banana peel, then collapses when sitting on a three-legged bench. Finally, when a rain cloud is about to rain on him, he shifts the cloud over to the left of the screen so it rains on Gordon instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lillian is proud because she climbed a mountain all by herself. Artist: Craig Bartlett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bear has decided that he wants to play the saxophone, just the way Hoots plays it. Hoots says that everyone who plays the saxophone plays it differently, and tells him the story of a clarinet player named "Golden Licks" ("licks" being a jazz music term), with Goldilocks as the title character. In the story, Goldie wandered from one jazz club to another, hoping to jam with the band there. The first jazz band was too hot for her, and the second band was too cool, but the third band was just right for her. Baby Bear then decides to find his "sound" by playing a loud, raucous note on the saxophone. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man tries to push a huge balloon elephant through a narrow doorway, and a girl helps him by deflating it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Trying and Trying Again". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Chelsea tells Grover what love is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two green martians fight over a flower, until they see a monolith crumble to form the word AMOR. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy who lives in the Congo (in Africa) narrates a film of the kinds of games he and his friends play. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #20 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bear notices Hoots singing in a peculiar way, and Hoots tells him it's called "scat singing". In a flashback sequence, a young Hoots waits on tables at a jazz club in New Orleans. He can't help but scat along to the music of the jazz band, and the band leader hires him on the spot as a singer. Back in the present, Baby Bear decides that he wants to scat-sing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A little girl remembers what to buy at the store (A loaf of bread, a container of milk, and a stick of butter) by visualizing her mother giving the instructions. Artist: Jim Simon |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Bert notices that Ernie has a piece of string tied on his finger. Ernie says that the string tied on this finger helps to remind him that there's a piece of string tied on this finger. And so on. The string on the last finger is there to remind him that they're out of string. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Computer: tall / short |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Everybody Sleeps" (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand S / s |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sammy the Snake" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: S for Spring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bear approaches Hoots and the band, thinking that maybe jazz isn't for him after all. The band sings him a song showing how jazz can be applied to any kind of song, and Baby Bear has fun with jazz after all. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A ball goes up and down a musical staircase. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl wants to learn a playground rhyme after watching some other girls do it, so one of them teaches her. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl talks about her skin. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #20 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Johnny Cash, Noel Cowherd, and some other cowfolk sing "Tall Tale". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"¡Él juega fútbol!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Olivia sings "The Riddle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R for Rhinoceros |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper tells the mailman that he has a letter for his mother: the letter R. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter R hoist Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three mayonnaise jars follow three different paths after they leave the factory. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hammy Swinette sings "Stand By Your Can". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A gorilla outgrows his toy fire truck, and is about to throw it away, when he decides to pass it on to his little brother. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bear scats the Sesame Street Theme. Hoots announces the sponsors, and Baby Bear scats them too. The credits roll. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide